Dreams
by Barbara C
Summary: Set during/after S2: Sinbad awakens on a tropical island and finds a friend he hasn't seen in almost a year.


**Disclaimer:** I own neither the show nor the characters; wish I did though, then it might still be on the air. Anyway, I do possess an overactive imagination, a word processor, and an internet connection which allows me to type out and submit senerios stored in my cluttered mind. I make no profit from this filk, though my tuition bills would wish otherwise. Enjoy. Enjoy.  
**Summary:** Post-Season One: Maeve's gone or is she?

**Dreams**   
by Barbara C.

"Sinbad, wake up." 

The figure on the beach stirred. 

"Sinbad. I mean it. Come on." 

Lying sprawled on his back, Sinbad's eyes slowly fluttered open. A woman was kneeling over him. Sitting up, he turned to focus his gaze on her, which wasn't to hard since she herself was focusing on his face, trying to brush off some of the sand. 

When Sinbad's eyes focused he held his breath, hoping that he wasn't dreaming. He reached up to stroke the woman's face. 

Lightly holding his hand to her cheek with her own, she smiled at him. 

"Its you." 

"Yeah, its me." 

"Maeve," he said enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. 

After a few moments they pulled apart. Still smiling Maeve stood and offered her hand. "Come on, we need to go. The tide's coming in." 

Taking her hand Sinbad stood and the two strolled down the beach for a distance. Neither said a word. 

"Where is this place?" 

Taking a deep breath, Maeve answered to the best of her abilities. "Far from where the Nomad sails. Where, exactly, I'm not sure; but you can tell," she pointed to some of the dense growing vegetation, "by the trees and other plants that its no where near Arabia. Not only are the plants different. So are the animals." A very brightly colored bird screeched as it flew overhead. 

"What was that?" Sinbad ask, amazed by its brilliant colors. 

"I'm not exactly sure. The natives call it a parrot." 

"So there are other people here?" 

The sorceress nodded. "A few. In fact that's where I got this get up." Her outfit consisted of a brief tunic that left her belly and arms bare and a brown sarong that was just a bit longer than the outfit she had worn on the Nomad. 

"Its different." 

"Some how I knew you were going to say that." She grinned. "So, how is everyone? Firouz, Doubar, Rongar? Dermott? What about Dermott?" 

"The others are fine. Firouz is still making those inventions of his and amazingly hasn't killed anyone in the process yet. Doubar is... well, I guess you could say he's himself. Though he has become somewhat of a troublemaker I guess. As for Rongar, I bet you didn't know that he was a prince." Maeve's eyes got wide. "That itself is a long story. Safe to say we righted a wrong or two along the way and met his sister, Shirez. Dermott is also doing fine. But he misses you." 

"I miss him too. What about you?" 

"Me? What, miss you or about me?" 

"Both." 

"I miss you," the captain said quietly. "Other than that, I'm doing fine. Slaying a couple monsters here and there. Chatting with Bryn about--" 

"Who's Bryn?" Maeve interjected. 

"Bryn? She's a recent addition." 

"And...?" 

"And she's a sorceress. We met her shortly after you fell overboard. The natives wanted to sacrifice her to some monster." 

"And the mighty Sinbad rescued her." 

"With some help from my crew of course." The two chuckled. 

"So, is she now Dermott's keeper?" 

"Dermott having a keeper? That's a laugh." Sinbad grinned. "But yes, I suppose Bryn could be called Dermott's keeper." 

"That's good. Do you trust her?" 

"Yes, I trust her." 

"That's good. Do--" 

Sinbad silenced her with a finger against her lips. "Enough questions from you for now. I have some of my own." 

"Easy for you to say. I've been out of the loop for almost a year. You're the one who knows what's happened. However, I will concede... this time. Ask away." 

"After you... well... later Dim-Dim came to us and--" 

"Dim-Dim! You've seen him?!" Maeve clutched Sinbad's arm. 

"Not him exactly. He sent his spirit and told us that you were all right." 

"That's the truth. I washed ashore here and found a cottage a short ways back into the forest. There were all sorts of books on magic and spells and so many more things. It was as if someone had been awaiting my arrival. I've pretty much spent my days practicing. Just to let you know, I've perfected my fireball. You shouldn't need to worry about ducking in the future." 

"Yeah... the future." 

Sinbad and Maeve spent the day together, walking and talking. Maeve gave Sinbad a tour of part of the island and the cottage where she lived. Sinbad followed and listened, taking in every detail so that he would be able to find the isle if he ever came across it in his travels. Maeve showed Sinbad her improving magic skills and nearly did in the captain when she threw a perfected fireball that went askew and hit a tree which cracked from the force and nearly landed atop him. Sinbad dazzled her with some sword fighting techniques and other skills that he had learned in his recent travels. 

For the rest of the day they continued to walk and talk about anything and everything; the past, the present, the future. That afternoon Sinbad found a beautiful conch seashell and presented it to Maeve as a gift of remembrance. In the evening Maeve gave Sinbad her gift of remembrance... a kiss. Though it was a chaste kiss on the cheek; it was enough. They continued to talk into the night, until neither could keep their eyes open any longer. 

Trying to hold back tears, Maeve admited, "I'm afraid to wake up and find that this was all a dream." 

"So am I," Sinbad admitted hugging her close. Neither said another word and soon fell deep asleep. 

"Sinbad! Wake up! Your needed up on deck." 

Jerking awake, Sinbad nearly fell out of his hammock. "Coming Doubar!" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he remembered his dream and touched a hand to his cheek. The one Maeve had kissed. Maybe it had all been a dream. Then again, he smiled, maybe it hadn't. When magic is involved anything can happen. 

"Sinbad! Get out here!" 

"I said I was coming!" With a grin, Sinbad headed topside. 

Far away a red haired woman stood on a beach looking out at the sea. In her hands she held a beautiful conch seashell. 

"It wasn't a dream." 

* * *

I can't believe I forgot to post this one. It's one of my own favorite fluffy stories. 


End file.
